WHAT? He is a God!
by XxX.YourCuteWriter.XxX
Summary: Everyday Mayura and Loki's friendship gotten stronger and stronger then one day they realized that they already fall in love with each other.But what if Mayura discovers that Loki is a God accidentally?How will Loki explain this to her?Will their feelings for each other still be the same?
1. Chapter 1:Summer Vacation

**Chapter 1:Summer Vacation!**

_A typical morning at Enjaku Detective Agency..._

"Kyaaa!"Mayura's voice was heard all over the mansion.

"It's summer vacation now!Wai!Wai!"She yelled happily looking towards Loki who was now covering his ears from the noise.

"Take it easy Mayura!."Loki said annoyed still covering his ears.

"I can't help it!I can't help it!"Mayura exclaimed jumping around like a child."It's summer vacation again!".

"So what?"he asked.

Mayura stopped cheering and look at him with her eyebrows distorted."Hey,Loki-kun...what's your problem?".

"What?!"he asked looking at her curiously.

"You don't seem to be happy about the summer vacation!"She said puffing her cheeks up.

Loki couldn't help but to smile._"She's really cute when she's doing that."_he thought."Then Mayura give me one big reason on why I have to like the summer vacation?"he said smirking.

"Well,Mr. Detective the biggest reason for that is...when the summer vacation arrives I don't need to squeeze my brain up just to answer that crazy Math problems!And how the hell I will know that Frigg is the goddess of underworld!?"She said panting from talking continuously.

Loki sweatdropped from the reason she said."Anou,Mayura the Goddess of Underworld is Hel."

"Eh?Whatever!"she murmured.

"Hey!Mayura?"he asked walking towards her and sitting infront of her."Is that really the reason why you like the summer vacation?"

"Huh?Off course not,that's just one of the reasons!"she said.

"Then what's the other one?"he asked.

"MORE FUSHIGI MYSTERY!"she yelled happily as she began to cheer again.

Loki sweatdropped at her response._"Really Mayura is an idiot!"_he thought smiling.

A couple of minutes later Yamino came in carrying their poured tea at Loki's teacup happily to served his father.

"Thanks Yamino."Loki said smiling at his son.

Yamino watch as Loki and Mayura merrily eat their foods.

"Whaaa! Yamino-san this tastes really good!"Mayura remarked chewing more cookies."And this too!"she said munching a strawberry short cake.

"Thank you,Mayura-chan!"Yamino said looking at her then at Loki."How did you find it Loki-sama?"

Loki stared at him."It's good!"he said.

Yamino smiled happily then bade goodbye.A minute after Yamino left,Mayura and Loki already finished their foods.

"Hey Loki-kun..."

"Hmmm?"Loki hum looking at Mayura.

"Anou...uhm can I eat lunch here?"Mayura asked looking at him also.

"Sure you can,no problem!"Loki said with a smile.

"Whaa Loki-kun!It's so kind of you!"Mayura said as she rushed to Loki and hugged him tightly"Thank you!"

Loki on the other hand was quite shock when Mayura hugged him and blush a bit,but slowly he began to hugged her back.

XXXXxxx~30 seconds later~xxxXXXX

Mayura and Loki ended their hugging moment.

"Uhm,Loki-kun,I think I'll go home for now."Mayura said picking her bag up.

"Huh?Ah Mayura I thought you'll going to have lunch here?"Loki asked.

"Just goin' to changed my dress!"Mayura replied walking through the door."Ja'ne!"she bade closing the door and run downstairs.

Loki watch Mayura run downroad through his big smiled and called Yamino who run hurriedly upstairs.

"What is it,Loki-sama?"He asked opening the door.

"Please prepare the lunch!I want it to be special..."Loki said looking outside.

Yamino wondered at what he said"Ah,for whom,Loki-sama?"

Loki didn't answered him just continue looking at that remarked Yamino exited the room and start to prepare the lunch happily for he already know to whom he will dedicate it.

Loki on the other side returned to his true form and answered Yamino's question earlier on his mind.

_"Of course it's for my Mayura!"_he thought with a smile form on his lips.

* * *

**Yay! That's the Chapter 1.**

**I wanna apologize for some wrong grammars and spellings.**

**Since it's my second fanfiction...**

**feel free to correct me ... just leave a review.**

**Anyways i want to asked all off you if you want me to continue writing this?**

**If yes please leave a review.**

**Okay that's all !**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! XD**


	2. Chapter 2:Lunch

**Chapter 2:Lunch**

**Mayura's POV...**

I run my way through Loki-kun's house. I'm late!And It's all my father's fault!If he just didn't let me clean the whole shrine then this won't happen.I told Loki-kun that I'll arrive before twelve o'clock,but now it's twelve thirty.I hope he's not mad at me.

I enter their big gate and knock at their door.I don't hear anyone so I proceeded at Loki-kun's study room.

"Loki-kun?"I called as I open the door slowly and peep my head I don't see anyone so I enter the door. I saw a small pink envelope on Loki-kun's table.I decided to open it and read it this is what it said:

**To Mayura,**

**_ If you arrive and read this message please just head towards the if no one answered you when you arrive where just ...busy._**

** Loki**

After reading the letter I put it in my pouch and headed towards the door.I reach for the backyard's doorknob and opened it.I saw Loki-kun sitting on one of the chairs already impatient.

**Loki's POV...**

When I heard someone opened the door,I know It's Mayura because I know her presence,then I start sermoning**(A/N:Wait is that right?)**her for being late.

"Hey,Mayura did you know that you'r**-"**I was cut off at the middle of my sentence when I saw her.

Damn!She's so cute with that pink dress extending upto her knees and those white blazer and pink sandals.I also got fascinated by her long hair that was tied up into a high ponytail with a pink ribbon holding it as it sway with the wind.

"Ma...yura."I murmured softly as I stood up and walked towards her.

"Ne Loki-kun ?!...Anou I'm really sorry about being late!"she said looking at me.

At that time all my irritations vanished not because she apologized but because of her...beauty!

"It's okay Mayura"I said smiling at also smiled at me and I got more fascinated to her more than everything.

"Let's go Mayura."I said as I lead her to one of the chairs and let her sit.

"Thank you,Loki-kun"she said still smiling.

**~End of POV~**

"Whaaa,Loki-kun this is so good!"Mayura said as she munched more of the cake.

Loki look at her smiling as he drank his tea happily."I'm glad you like it Mayura."he said putting his cup down.

"By the way Loki-kun?,Where's Yamino-san?"Mayura asked looking at him.

"Ah,he just go on a shopping with Fenrir and Eech-..."Loki stop at the middle of his sentence._" Oh right Mayura didn't know about Eechan."_he thought.

"What's that Loki-kun?Who's Eech?"Mayura asked.

"Uh,I-it's nothing!"he answered sweatdropping.

"Oh,okay."she answered continue eating."Buw the wew Woki-kun whawt's wat busy wing."**(Buy the way,Loki-kun,what's that busy thing?").**

"Mayura,don't talked when your mouth is full."Loki said sweatdropping.

Mayura choked on all the food in her mouth and began to talked again.

"Okay finished!"she exclaimed winking at Loki.

"Now what do you want to say earlier?"Loki asked looking at her.

"Oh,I just want to asked you about the busy thing you write on the letter."Mayura said also looking at Loki.

"Oh that,this is it!"Loki said as he look at the surroundings.

"Huh?"Mayura blinked twice looking curiously at Loki.

Understanding that Mayura doesn't get it he explained it to her."We're so busy preparing for this lunch for you Mayura".Loki said smiling at her.

"Whaaa,Loki-kun thank you!"She exclaimed in happiness as she hugged Loki the other hand,Loki was shocked and was now blushing a bit,but he regained his composure._"Well,I guess it's a success."_He thought happily.

"Uh,by the way Loki-kun I won't make it tomorrow"Mayura said returning back to her seat.

"Why?"Loki asked.

"Well,that's because I have a ...date!"Mayura said blushing a bit.

* * *

**Okay!That's the chapter 2.**

**Thanks for all who leave a really give me an inspiration so I decided to continue this.**

**Reading it out loud is a great help.**

**Hope you enjoyed 't forgot to review.**

**I will try to update soon so just wait.**

**Thanks everyone.**


	3. This isn't an update !

**Hey Guys! This isn't an update!I just wanna ask if you still want me to continue this story or I'll just delete it!**

**If YES! Please give me some ideas if you want!**

**If NO! It's alright!**

**If you want to know why I'm asking for some ideas it's because of me lacking some!**

**Thanks for that person who insulted my work !**

**Well anyways please answer me!**

**Thanks! ^_^**


End file.
